Anything For A Friend
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Heather has been entered into this year's Miss Toronto Beauty Pageant, but unfortunately, she's not doing well in the competition. So during one of her breaks, Heather gets very unlikely help from a certain male model who's busy having trouble of his own. Justin/Heather one-shot. My 5 year anniversary fic and my 500th story.
**"Anything For A Friend"**

 **Rated T**

 **Pairing: Heather x Justin**

 **Summary: Heather has been entered into this year's Miss Toronto Beauty Pageant, but unfortunately, she's not doing well in the competition. So during one of her breaks, Heather gets very unlikely help from a certain male model who's busy having trouble of his own.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the Total Drama series or its characters. The Total Drama and its characters are owned by Fresh TV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. Anyway, not also this is finally my 500th story, but believe it or not, this is my little anniversary fic marking my 5 years on this site. And because of that, I'm very grateful. I'm grateful for doing what I love doing, and I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for all of my friends here in the Total Drama fandom and the Total Drama Writers Forum. So, for my 500th fic, I figured I'd go a little old-school by doing one of my favorite fanon pairings from the show, Heather and Justin. So anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

The atmosphere grew very lukewarm inside the auditorium. Thousands of people were all clapping and cheering for what was going on between their eyes. It was more than just your typical celebration. In fact, it was an event filled with both beauty and grace that anyone can comply with and captivate.

The event: The 36th annual Miss Toronto Beauty Pageant.

It was a once-in-a-lifetime event where 30 bodacious, intellectual and majestic beauties compete for a shot at not also $1,000,000, but for a chance to compete and represent Miss Canada in the Miss Universe Pageant. There was a hefty share of women begging to get the title, but no one deserved that title way more than Heather.

The long raven-haired beauty was all decked out in a very sleek, very skin-tight black dress, just for this competition. She was considered quite the Queen Bee inside and outside the entertainment world. She could crush her enemies emotionally at the tip of her finger and relished in destroying every relationship she got involved in, especially in the show that she competed in called Total Drama. Oh, how the memories she had on there. Whether it was kissing Trent in front of Gwen, insulting LeShawna's weight or even manipulating Lindsay and Beth to do her dirty work, Heather was the master. Even though she had everyone hated her through the whole series, she actually managed to get out a relationship in the end. Case in point, Heather had fallen secretly in love with Alejandro Burromuerto. Despite Heather hating him on the outside, she found something very attractive in the handsome latino.

He was evil, cunning, manipulative and heartless enough to captivate Heather. Even though she hated the way he kissed Bridgette (who basically was still dating Geoff at the time), and the way he motivated LeShawna to slap the taste out of her sworn enemy's own mouth, she couldn't help but fall in love with him. He was basically everything that Heather wanted in a man: Long, tan, handsome and evil.

Of course, that was basically six years ago since Total Drama came to an end.

Heather was now 26 years old.

And to everyone's total shock, she and Alejandro were no longer together. She couldn't stand the fact that both Heather and Alejandro were in a long-distance relationship. The many times that Heather had to travel back and forth between Canada and Spain began taking a stressful toll on her. Yeah, she had enough money for her to fly back between her home state and her boyfriend's, but the truth is, it wasn't worth it for her. She hoped that Alejandro would be wise to move to Canada just so she could live with Heather. But Alejandro couldn't help but stay in his native country. He would miss the atmosphere, the dancing, and his family if he were to move with Heather to Canada. He hoped that Heather would move in with him, but it was never the case, except make ahead of a few weekend stays.

So the two decided to respectfully part ways. Heather felt a little depressed that she had lost the guy that she loved, but she refused to be brought down by her breakup. So she decided to soldier on very well without Alejandro. Heather had heard the news of a beauty contest taking place in the city of Toronto. Since her popularity on Total Drama was waning a bit, she'd figured that becoming Miss Toronto would help skyrocket her popularity in the headlines. Heather was definitely more attractive, more shapely and more beautiful than the rest of the girls who were competing combined.

She even liked the events that were taking place: The evening gown event, the talent portion, the swimsuit event, and the most simplest event of all Q&A. Those were the kind of events Heather would dominate at.

But she found herself fighting some serious competition.

Heather found someone who was twice as beautiful as her. She went by the name of Rochelle Simpson, who was excellently skilled at beauty pageants since she was around 7. She had long smooth legs just like Heather, had beautiful reddish-blonde hair, striking orange eye shadow and had such an engorged chest that would make Heather jealous from head to toe. With competition like this, this wasn't gonna be easy for Heather.

And it wasn't easy at all.

Heather ended up getting second place or lower at every portion of the event. In the evening gown event, she wore a long black evening gown that ended up causing a wardrobe malfunction when she accidentally stepped on her silk robe. As a result, she ended up exposing herself to everyone watching in home. It was a miracle she got in second place due to the extra points that she received from those horny judges. In the talent portion, Heather decided to try her hand at some ballet, only to crashland onto a portion of the orchestra after messing up a step. That little mistake cost her extra points from the competition. At least Heather managed to battle back in the competition in the swimsuit area. A tight brown one-piece with mesh stocking around her legs was more than enough to get her back to second place, but not enough for first place as Rochelle outsmarted Heather with her usual skin-tight red bikini.

And the Q&A was no cakewalk either. Heather was asked by the MC of this event, telling her what she would do to make the world a better place. Without any answer to think of, the only answer the Queen Bee could ever think of is: "Get rid of fat people." That little comment cost Heather big time as points was knocked out from that little comment.

Now that the four events were over, it was now time for the winner to be announced. But before the winner would be announced, the eliminated contestants (alongside the final two contestants competing in the finals) would be given a chance to take a little breather by enjoying some dining from the green room. Heather didn't have the audacity to join the rest of the 30 pieces of trash beside her, so she decided to head out to the auditorium's local bar to refresh and cheer herself up a bit.

As she arrived at the local bar, Heather was greeted by it's local bartender, who was tanned, skinny and had hair like Harold.

"Hey, good lookin', welcome to Sandro's!" The bartender replied. "So what it's gonna be?"

"Why the hell would I know?" Heather shrugged. "I got no chance winning that beauty pageant and that stupid Rochelle bitch is busy kissing ass for the audience and the judges. So just surprise me already."

"Ooh, so you're asking for the Sandro's Surprise drink, huh?" The bartender, who was named Ricky replied.

"Yeah, whatever." Heather huffed a bit. "Just hurry it up and don't keep me waiting."

"Right on it, miss!" Ricky nodded as he went to make Heather's drink.

Immediately, Ricky grabbed a beer glass and poured out some club soda, a bottle of cinnamon-flavored whiskey, a bottle of strawberry koolaid, a little mint leaf and a dash of honey. With the drink done, Ricky slid the drink over to Heather.

"Here you go, miss! It's on the house!" Ricky exclaimed.

"It's about time," Heather sighed. "Any second longer and I would have left this crapfarm."

"If you need anything else, you just let me know, ok?" Ricky replied.

"Oh, bite me." The Queen Bee snarled.

"I guess that's 'yes' enough for me, then." The bartender shrugged as he moved on.

Heather ended up taking one large sip of her drink. Every second of that delicious drink made her forget about the horrible mishaps she had been suffering in the competition lately. Apparently, if she were to lose, at least she would come out swinging. It was a miracle that she made it to the final two or else she would have went back to her house in defeat and eat a tub of ice cream she had saved in the freezer.

Suddenly, it started to feel cold here in the bar. So Heather decided to move on out of here.

"Eh, this air sucks," The raven-haired woman said as she got off her seat. "I'm going outside to where it's warm."

But before Heather could do what she would do though...

"AAAAAAAH!"

Heather screamed as she turned to see a muscular man with a tight green shirt, blue denims, wavy black hair and a tanned physique sitting right beside her. She didn't even know he was sitting right beside her until now. Breathing in and out, Heather recognized him as she called him out.

"Justin?!" She replied. "What the hell did you scare me like that?!"

"Huh?" Justin said as he turned to her. "Oh sorry, Heather, I didn't see you right here. For a minute there, I thought you looked like a ghost."

"Well, would I be draped in an entire white sheet over my head right now?" Heather huffed.

"Wow, someone bit you right in the ass," Justin scoffed as well. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Why does it even matter to you?" Heather said, taking a sip of her drink.

"I'm guessing from your little messy hair and grouchy attitude, you're not yourself." Justin guessed a bit.

"That's because I'm not myself!" Heather snapped at him again. "I'm here because I wanted to take a stupid break from that godawful pageant!"

"Pageant?" The male model gasped. "You mean that Miss Toronto pageant where you ended up topless in that evening gown event?"

"I'm guessing you watched that too, huh?" The Queen Bee sighed a little, not wanting to be reminded of that horrible facade.

"I'm certain many horny guys at the bar watched it as well." Justin smirked as he pointed out to a group of guys who were sitting way far from the bar hollering at Heather.

The guys were actually a group of thirty and forty-something middle-aged men with beards and goatees. Feeling a little pissed of by their cat-calls, Heather managed to lash at the horny mob.

"I don't care what you idiots are thinking, I'm not showing you my breasts!" The Asian shouted.

Disappointed that Heather would not show them their breasts, the crew of horny guys all left the mini-bar in defeat (and of their well-being). Being fed up, Heather turned right to Justin.

"What about you?" Heather replied. "Shouldn't you be joining them?"

"Relax Heather, I'm not like those guys." Justin chuckled.

"Well, that's a surprise," She rolled her eyes. "What are you even doing here anyway?"

"I'm just here to see a friend who works down here," The Hawaiian shrugged. "I figured he'd give me a few pointers before I head down for the big bodybuilding contest happening tomorrow. I'm feeling a little tense since this is actually my first. You think you can help me out here?"

"And actually be trapped by freakish muscles bigger than my body?" Heather groaned. "No chance at all. I'd rather drink away in defeat than help you."

Justin knew this was hopeless.

His little chance of help himself was dashed down the drain. But that didn't stop him from trying again though.

"I'll help you win this little competition if you'll agree to help me out." Justin offered.

"You serious?" Heather raised her eyebrow.

"Totally," The model nodded. "I've been watching those reruns of Total Drama Island, and I've seen and learned what you've been through with those tactics. I'm telling ya, Heather, I'll help you win this contest faster than I can knock a girl out with my smile."

"Look, even if you'd _actually_ help me for once, I doubt you'd do much." The Queen Bee scoffed. "Thanks for the help, Justin, but I rather take my loss like a woman instead."

"Fine, then..." Justin sighed in defeat.

The male model soon left Heather's side so that she could be alone with her drink. Yet, he couldn't help but sense an ounce of trouble inside Heather. Even though she didn't need the help, something inside Justin couldn't help but get her the assistance that she needed for this competition.

 _"There's gotta be something I can do to help her out..."_ The Hawaiian thought.

But then he realized something:

His cologne!

That bottle of cologne he was hiding in his jacket actually gave him a good idea. So as Heather still sat in her seat drinking, Justin ran out of the bar and back to the local auditorium. Whatever he was planning was definitely a secret to Justin himself.

 _ **30 minutes later...**_

Heather was backstage at the auditorium getting ready to claim her second place prize, which was obviously gonna happen considering her arch-enemy in the contest, Rochelle, was on her way to getting first prize again. It was sure waiting a long time for Rochelle to get here though.

"Ugh, when in the hell is she gonna show up?" Heather sighed, feeling a little restless. "I hope she had some kind of wardrobe malfunction or something..."

While she was still waiting for Rochelle to show up, Heather heard the MC's voice coming from the stage, indicating that the show had gone back on from commercial.

"Welcome back once again to our 36th Annual Miss Toronto Pageant!" The M.C. exclaimed. "Sorry for the huge delay folks, but we were busy trying to separate the row of fat people from one of our contestants due to the comments that _Heather_ made. The network will greatly oblige to pay the damages made from that small riot. Anyway, now that little distraction is over, it's about time we bring out the last two contestants of Miss Toronto out here! Let's welcome back to the stage, Rochelle Simpson and Heather Nakamura!"

"Eh, screw it, I'm not waiting for her anymore..." Heather muttered as she came through the curtain.

The Asian decided to wave to everyone watching at home. She was greeted by a surprising positive reaction from the crowd. Usually, Heather would have thought the 'fat' comment would bring her a whole lot of hate. Either way, she just wanted to get this competition over with so she could go home and eat a bunch of ice cream in defeat.

However, there was also a hint of confusion from the crowd, concerning that the other contestant didn't come out.

"Um, Miss Nakamura, where is Rochelle?" The M.C. said to Heather.

"Why should I know?" Heather shrugged. "Maybe she's out putting the rest of toilet paper onto her chest."

"Okay, someone should go find Miss Simpson and tell her she needs to be on this stage right now." The M.C. spoke with one of the officials.

Before they could go look for Rochelle, one of the backstage workers came out and approached the M.C. with a white note in hand. Curious, the host grabbed it and read what was written.

"Well everyone, it seems to be that Miss Rochelle Simpson has dropped out of the pageant altogether!" The M.C. exclaimed, leaving out a bunch of gasps from the audience. "Apparently, she's down with a case of food poisoning from one of our gourmet dishes!"

"She's dropped out?" Heather gasped. "Does this mean...?"

"Oh, it _means_ , all right!" The host nodded to Heather. "Which means that this year's title of Miss Toronto goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...MISS HEATHER NAKAMURA!"

Hearing her name, Heather's jaw immediately dropped to the floor in shock. She dropped herself even more when the golden tiara was put across her head. Heather couldn't believe this. She hoped this was a cruel dream. But it was clear to herself that it was not a dream. It was total reality.

So Heather had no choice but to celebrate.

"I won?" Heather gasped before shouting out, "I WON! I WON THE PAGEANT!"

The Asian found herself flooded with thousands of cheers coming from the audience, although it wasn't that much since some of the audience (which were the fat people that Heather had offended from her comment) was obviously split 50/50. But Heather could hardly care what her detractors thought of her, the only thing that mattered to Heather was being Miss Toronto.

However, in the middle of the celebration, Heather couldn't quite help but find it a coincidence on the inside. So as the cameras were off, Heather rushed out backstage right after waving to the fans. Much to her surprise, Heather found Justin right behind the stage, talking to someone on the phone.

"Yeah, I'll totally be there next week for the photo shoot in Alaska," Justin nodded. "I'm pretty sure I can take being half-frozen in that cold ice water."

"Justin?!" Heather shouted to him.

"Oh damn," The model gulped as he saw Heather. "Look, I'll have to call you back, Chris. We'll talk some other time."

As the Hawaiian hung up, a frustrated Heather approached him sternly. Fearing the imagination of a broken face, Justin decided to defend himself.

"Look Heather, I know you said you didn't want my help, but I just couldn't help it!" Justin quickly exclaimed. "I mean you looked so sad and depressed, I had to find a way to make you feel better. So what I did is put cologne in that little parmesan dish that your opponent was eating and that made her sick! Please, you have to understand!"

"So you put cologne in Rochelle's Chicken Parmesan backstage?" Heather growled at him.

"Yeah, but at least no one was looking!" Justin chuckled nervously. "Look if you wanna rip my perfect hair and shove them right up my ass, go right ahead. I'm a man. I can take pain very well."

The model closed his eyes, holding his breath very tightly for the pain he was about to experience. He knew that's what Heather would do in a moment like this. But surprisingly, he didn't even feel one hand or fist go through his entire face or body.

Instead...

...

...

...

...

...

...Heather hugged him.

"You actually did that for me?" Heather cooed. "That was so awesome for you to actually help me out. And to think I doubted you for refusing help!"

"You actually didn't kill me..." Justin said, gasping in relief.

"Why in the hell would I even think about that?!" The Queen Bee scoffed, but in a respectful way. "If you're wondering, I'm actually happy that you're willing to do whatever it takes to take out the competition for me. I know I find you vain, narcissistic, and egotistical, but I'm surprised you're actually quite _bad_ for once!"

"Well, like I said, I have watched you on Total Drama Island before, so it's not very surprising." The model chuckled again.

"Yeah, it's not." Heather nodded. "I don't have anything to give you for your trouble, but I'm certain I can make it up to you someway."

Now that Heather actually mentioned it, Justin did have something to tell her himself.

"There is that bodybuilding contest happening tomorrow that I've already mentioned," He reminded her. "You think you can stuff my opponents in a hotel room and slather them with pills and alcohol so they get exposed?"

"Sure, anything I can do for a fellow contestant of mine." Heather shrugged.

"Good, I'll see ya there at the hotel at midnight." The model nodded.

"Yeah, see ya." She nodded back.

Agreeing to this little plan, both Heather and Justin went their separate ways.

But all of a sudden, Justin stopped her with his voice.

"Hey, Heather."

"Yeah, what is it?" She said to Justin.

"Um, I know it's kinda out of the blue, but maybe after you help me win the competition tomorrow, you wanna go grab a bite to eat?" Justin offered him. "If it makes you that happy, I'd be willing to buy."

Hearing this little offer, Heather approached Justin first-hand.

And to his shock, the Queen Bee surprised him with a kiss to his nose. With a smile to her face, she gave him the best response that Justin was willing to hear:

"Anything for a friend, Justin."

And with that out of the way, Heather walked off with a smirk, leaving the Hawaiian satisfied with a smile. Something inside the both of them knew this was the beginning of something special.

And it was something special. Their little controversial and devious plan had come to fruition, which led to Justin winning the Mr. Toronto 2016 bodybuilding competition. With their little secret partnership in hand, Justin helped Heather nail the title of Miss Canada and then the biggest prize of all: Miss Universe. Whether it was exposing their opponents secrets via blackmail or bribery, both Heather and Justin had led the pageant world by the rule of an iron fist. After a year of dominating beauty pageants and bodybuilding competitions, both the Queen Bee and the Eye Candy were hitched and married in a secret ceremony in Kona. Only 10 years later, their combined winnings helped them form a modeling agency in Toronto, which ended up being one of the most richest modeling agencies in the entire city, if not the entire country of Canada.

Both Heather and Justin had each other to thank for their success. If he hadn't shown up in the first place, Heather wouldn't be where she was right now. She really owed everything to Justin. After all, he'd do anything for a friend. Including her.

* * *

 **Yeah, what a way to finish my 500th story. It took me a long time to get this finished, but despite all that, I managed to get it finished in time.**

 **Even though there were a few problems and a bit rushed, I think this was okay. But I think it's just me. What do you think?**

 **Feedbacks are welcome! Until next time, same Warrior time, same Warrior channel! PEACE!**


End file.
